


confession

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A moment they shouldn't have taken together leads to confessions.





	

 

[30]  
Continuity: Animated  
Characters/Pairing: Optimus Prime/Black Arachnia  
Prompt/Premise: Something a teeny bit fluffy without being too OOC  
Preferred Rating: Keep it PG

  
_I miss you._

The words hung at the edge of his vocalizer, begging to be said as he looked at her. Time and circumstances had changed her into someone different than she had been when they were young, but that hadn’t been so very long ago and at her core, Blackarachnia was still Elita-1. And despite everything that had happened between them, Optimus Prime still very much missed Elita-1.

She gazed back at him, something unreadable on her features. It was hard to make out what she was thinking anymore with those organic features and that obscuring helm and he didn’t like it. He missed the easy expressions that would play her thoughts and feelings across her face like a data pad.

“Are we alone?” she asked.

He was caught off guard by the question. “What?”

“Your troops. Are they here or are we alone in your base?” Blackarachnia’s tone suggested that “base” may not have been the word she wanted to use to describe the old factory they were living in.

“They’re out,” Optimus replied. “I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

“Not very leader-like behavior there, not knowing where the troops are.” She smirked.

“I gave them a day’s leave,” he replied. “Everyone was tense.”

“But not you?”

“Not tense. Just lonely.”

As soon as he spoke, Optimus wanted to shove the words back down his vocalizer. She didn’t need to know; it would only create more tension between them.

“Me too.” Her reply was so soft—so hesitant—that he almost didn’t make it out.

“Elita?” He kept his own tone soft, not wanting to make her feel pressured or forced into anything she didn’t want, and held out his arms to her.

With a sound that was almost a sob, she stepped into his embrace and held him tightly.

“I miss you,” she said as she buried her face in his chest plates.  



End file.
